<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Torture by letsjustfckngo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366732">Torture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustfckngo/pseuds/letsjustfckngo'>letsjustfckngo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knives, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oh Sehun-centric, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Trauma, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsjustfckngo/pseuds/letsjustfckngo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this during NaNoWriMo. The prompt was: One person gets tortured when the other is being forced to watch. </p><p>Or: Baekhyun gets involved in some shit and is forced to face the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Torture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please don't read if you can't handle graphic depictions of violence! I took the prompt a little far and... this is what came out. </p><p>If you live for something torturous, however... here you go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> His neck hurt. His neck hurt really badly. His vision was blurry, too, and his heart was beating so fast that it was making him nauseous. What was that? A noise. A grunt, somewhere in the distance? Or maybe it was right beside him. High pitched. Ah. It almost made him laugh, but he didn't have the energy to let it out, and his ribs hurt too much for it. </p><p>His body felt really light for a moment, but then his bones suddenly protested as two sets of hands suddenly grabbed a hold of both his arms. Then he felt nothing, even though he knew he was in pain. He couldn't feel it now, probably because he couldn't feel anything anymore. He was too tired, so instead everything felt rather... hmm... nice. </p><p>But then those hands were also at the bottom of his feet, lifting him off the ground and dragging him along. Where to? He didn't know, but the noise was back and it almost sounded like a cry. So high pitched again that he would have laughed if his throat didn't feel like it could barely let in any oxygen anymore at all. And the crying persisted, and then the screaming, and then a very low, grunt that told the high pitched wail to <em>shut the fuck up, </em>but it didn't. Ah, the voice must have been really upset, then, but he didn't really know how to respond to it. His head hurt too much, and he couldn't even laugh, so he assumed he wouldn't be able to talk either. </p><p>He was so drowsy that he only got glimpses of what was being said, probably because it felt like he was slipping in and out of consciousness. "You shouldn't have..." hmm. Shouldn't have done what? "...what you've done..." what had he done? What had the voice done? None of this was being said to him, because he wasn't really here. Like he was dreaming. He might have been dreaming, actually, because he felt really tired. So maybe it was like one of these dreams he'd had during short naps after which he felt twice as tired as he had done before. He hoped it wouldn't be the case now, because he remembered he was going to be busy today. They had a lot to do... Right? </p><p>"PLEASE!" </p><p>He really, really wanted to chuckle, but then he also wanted to cry. He was in a lot of pain and he didn't know what was happening. And why was that voice begging for? Where were they? </p><p>"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!"</p><p>The voice was so nice. The voice was so, so, so nice. Like a song, but not one he had ever heard before. The room broke out into a loud applause that shocked through his skull, and then through his ribs, and then his jaw, and his throat, and then... </p><p>They were laughing now. So loudly. </p><p>As the other voice screamed and pierced through his ears, Sehun decided he didn't want to laugh anymore.</p><p>~***~</p><p>"Please wake up. Please wake up. Please, please... Please wake up. <em>Please</em>. " </p><p>He surprised himself sometimes. After hours of being unable to think, or feel anything at all, his thoughts suddenly returned. It just didn't mean he understood what was going on, or why his head hurt as much as it did, or, when he tried to open his mouth in order to speak, nothing actually came out. He opened his eyes then, but they wouldn't focus. Actually, he wasn't sure whether they even worked at all. He didn't know whether anything did. </p><p>He let out a noise. Big mistake. His body hurt so much and he didn't know what was going on, which sent another shock through his body. It just wasn't pain this time. No, it was more like something else. Something unfamiliar, but something he had kind of felt before. </p><p>Fear. Oh. Yeah, he was scared. He was really, really scared. He really... really... His chest hurt</p><p>"No, no... no. Sehun-ah, listen. Listen to me, please. I'm here. I'm here." The next noises that followed sounded softer, like loud, but slow breathing. He tried to follow it. Maybe he could. "It's... okay... It's okay." But something told Sehun that it wasn't okay, because the other's voice was breaking and it was so difficult to listen to that Sehun almost wished it wasn't there at all. It didn't comfort him. Where was he? Why wouldn't the voice ask him where he was. "Look at me. Look at me, it's okay. It's okay." </p><p>He knew that his eyes were open, but that didn't mean he knew where the voice was coming from. To the left, maybe, he decided as he tried to turn his head. Pain. Oh, so much pain. It hurt so much. It hurt <em>so</em> much. </p><p>He saw a shape there. It was sitting on a chair, or a sofa of some sort, or another bed. The surface underneath Sehun felt way too hard to be a sofa or a bed, but he didn't mind that. It felt comforting, no matter how much his back hurt, because everything he hurt. At least he wasn't in a hospital, where everything would feel weird and bad, because this wasn't too bad and he wasn't sick. Right? Or was he? Was that why everything hurt? What had <em>happened</em>? </p><p>The longer he stared, the clearer the shape beside him became. His arms were on the armrests of a chair. He was trying to move himself to get closer, but it didn't seem to be possible. Sehun didn't know why, but part of him also didn't want to know why. Even if he <em>had</em> to know, because it felt important. Wasn't it? </p><p>"Can you see me? Please tell me if you can see me." </p><p>Could he see him? Kind of. Just not his face. Not for long enough to understand who this was, or what was going on. He just knew that this was the same voice he had heard before. High. Panicked. Ah, Sehun wanted to laugh again. Why couldn't he? Probably because he'd cry before he'd manage, but he wasn't sure about that either. </p><p>"Baek," he managed. He wasn't sure how he managed, or how the name--or half of a name--had appeared on his tongue <em>or</em> his mind, but there it was. Pink hair, which was starting to fade a little bit, but still pretty. And cute. He wanted to laugh again. He wanted to be happy.  Why couldn't he feel happy? </p><p>Baekhyun sunk back in his chair and let out a deep breath. Sehun wondered why he wasn't stepping towards him, but he didn't have the capacity to say anything about it. He was too tired and his voice didn't work properly. What had happened to it? Maybe he could ask Baekhyun. Oh, no, he couldn't. His voice didn't work. Maybe he could... Maybe Baekhyun would just tell him. That'd be easier. </p><p>"It's alright. It'll be alright. Okay? Don't worry. It'll be alright." Okay. He nodded. It'd be okay. That'd be good. "We'll get out of here, and... we'll..." They'd what? </p><p>His eyes finally focused on Baekhyun's face. His eyes were red and his hair was messy. It stuck to his face a little bit. Perhaps he'd just showered, or maybe it'd been raining outside. Where had he been? Why hadn't he woken Sehun up a little earlier? Maybe it wouldn't have hurt as much if he had. </p><p>"Come here," Sehun ordered. Sehun couldn't do it himself, because he couldn't move, so Baekhyun had to do that for him. It'd be easier. It'd be easier if Baekhyun did everything from now on. </p><p>Baekhyun's breath hitched and out came a sob. Why? What had Sehun done? Was it too hard to come? </p><p>"I can't," he sobbed again. Confusing. "But it'll be okay. Alright? I'll... I'll make sure nothing happens to you--us. Okay? I'll... Please... I can... I can help. I'll help you. I p-p..."</p><p>He reached out towards Baekhyun as if to tell him that he didn't need to cry, but his arm didn't move. Instead, it was stuck somewhere besides his body, secured tightly to the table. Maybe he was sick after all.  </p><p>"Where have you been?" Sehun asked. It hurt to speak, but it was becoming easier now. It was just that his vision was blurring with every word that he spoke, which probably meant that he had lost the ability to do two things at the same time. Okay. That didn't matter. It'd be okay. Baekhyun said it'd be okay. </p><p>Baekhyun threw his head back and looked at the ceiling for a moment, breathing heavily and pulling at the restraints. Oh, that's why he couldn't move. That made sense. Sehun was stuck to a table, and he couldn't move, so if Baekhyun was stuck to a chair, he probably wouldn't be able to move either. Hopefully that didn't mean Baekhyun's head was hurting as much as Sehun's was, because it'd be better if Baekhyun knew what was going on. Sehun didn't, but that was okay as long as Baekhyun did. </p><p>"Right here. I'm not leaving. I'm right here." </p><p>His voice was so different. Nothing like Sehun remembered. Maybe Sehun's didn't sound similar anymore either, but he couldn't know. Besides, he didn't think it mattered much.</p><p>What had happened?</p><p>"Ah," another voice sounded. "Good. He's up." </p><p>A door slammed shut and laughter followed. He recognised it for a moment, but then his mind slipped again, like it wanted to escape altogether. He didn't understand this reaction, but suddenly his mind was filled and his muscles were tight and he wanted to pull his arms free from the restraints. He couldn't manage. He was too weak. </p><p>"Get out. Get out. GET OUT!" Baekhyun was screaming, the legs of the chair clattering against the floor. He sobbed again. "PLEASE!" </p><p>What had happened? What was happening? He wanted to fall asleep again, but his heart was racing too fast for it. It kind of made him nauseous, too, but maybe he'd been nauseous from the beginning. It was so hard to remember. </p><p>But then the questions came. They'd already been there, but now they felt more urgent. Where was he?! Why was Baekhyun crying? Who was this person, now approaching Baekhyun? How long had they been here? Where was the dorm? Where was he?!</p><p>He had never seen this man before last night, or whenever he'd been awake last, so he didn't recognise him. Sehun didn't actually think he had had a good look at him then either, so the situation became twice as strange as it had been already. Oh, why was it so hard to think? </p><p>The man stood still behind Baekhyun and put his hands down onto his shoulders, squeezing them tightly. Something burned in the pit of his stomach, like he wanted to reach out and make it stop. He couldn't. Of course he couldn't. But why was this happening? He didn't understand. </p><p>"He looks a little confused, though," the man said, leaning down so that his face moved closer towards Baekhyun's face. His nose pressed against his ear, and he grinned. "I wonder how that happened."</p><p>Baekhyun's expression changed. He'd been crying before, but now his hands balled into fists and his lips formed a straight line. His face turned slightly red and wrinkles formed around his eyes. He pulled his face to the side, as far as he could, but the man's face followed. He then whispered something in his hear that Sehun couldn't hear, but momentarily he didn't quite want to know what the man had been saying either. He just wanted to disappear altogether. Wouldn't that be easier? Much easier. </p><p>"NO!" Baekhyun shouted. He started to pull at the restraints a bit more violently. He kicked his legs too, as if that would help anything, but it didn't. There was no way Baekhyun could free himself and Sehun seemed to be in exactly the same type of situation. </p><p>At least the man seemed to have left Baekhyun's side. That was at least good, or wasn't it? The man approached Sehun now. God, why was it so difficult to think? Why was none of this clear to him and why did none of it click?</p><p>His head hurt so much. </p><p>"NO! I... No. Please... <em>COME BACK!</em>" Baekhyun exclaimed, desperately trying to get the man's attention. </p><p>What was going on? Why did Sehun not know what was going on? How had he got here? Why couldn't he speak?</p><p>"I'll do it. I swear I'll do it. Anything you want. <em>Anything</em>. You can..." He eyed Sehun for just a short second, but then he tore his eyes away from him again. They filled with tears. "You can do anything. I'll do it, okay? I'll do it. I won't say no anymore. I won't. I really... Please. I WON'T!"</p><p>Do what? What would Baekhyun do? What had he said no to? <em>Why?</em></p><p>Sehun's eyes found the man's as his face hovered above him. It was hard to tell what he was feeling, but his heart was still racing. That only increased when the man's hand found Sehun's face and grabbed a hold of his chin. Uncomfortable. He wanted to pull away. It hurt. It <em>really</em> hurt. His chin felt bruised. Maybe it was. Maybe everything was. </p><p>"Don't touch him. Don't <em>fucking</em> touch him!" This was not a voice he had ever heard before. Not even when Baekhyun thought Sehun had really messed up. He wouldn't be crying then. So what was going on? Why couldn't he think? </p><p>The man looked strange above him, but Sehun really had no choice but to stare right back at him. It just didn't mean he had any idea what he was expected to do. Did he need to say anything at all? He hoped not. His throat hurt too much. </p><p>"Baekhyun," he managed, but he had no idea why he was talking it all. He didn't know why he needed to. Something had happened, but he didn't know what. If nothing had happened, Sehun wouldn't have been right here and he wouldn't have been half broken. Why didn't he remember? He had so many questions, but there were no answers. Sehun really didn't know anything. "Baekhyun."</p><p>"You've been messing with me, Sehun-ah." The man's thumb stroked his cheek. He wanted to do the same to Baekhyun's face, to wipe his tears. Sehun's face didn't have any. Or did it? Sehun wasn't sure, because he couldn't feel much, or think much. He wasn't very aware of anything at all, and every time he felt the thoughts come back to him, they slipped away just as fast. Too much was happening. Sehun couldn't keep up. "You've been in my way. I really don't like it."</p><p>Baekhyun was screaming again, frantically trashing his limbs around to the very best of his abilities. He tried to get his chair to come closer towards Sehun's table, but it wasn't really working. And then he breathed in deeply, and screamed more loudly. The tears kept coming now. He seemed desperate to change something, but that change wasn't coming, because the man's face just hovered above him and Sehun couldn't think. Why couldn't he think? </p><p>When the man's hand pressed against his chest, Sehun finally noticed his shirt had been removed. At least, he assumed it had been, because he didn't remember having taken it off. He didn't remember much, actually, but that didn't seem like the sort of thing he'd do. It was too cold for that. Or wasn't it? Sehun didn't actually know. </p><p>"At least he doesn't seem to be aware of what's happening," the man said. It was really weird to hear so many words, but not understand what they meant in a sentence. "Seems like I really scrambled his brain. That should make matters a lot easier for all of us." </p><p>Sehun's eyes remained on the man's face for now. He was older than Sehun was, and older than Baekhyun was, which he could see by the way his skin wrinkled when he smiled. Before the man covered his face with a facemask, Sehun smiled right back at him. </p><p>"It's rather cute, actually." </p><p>Sehun heard a strange noise. Rubber gloves. He watched as the man put them on. </p><p>"Baekhyun," he repeated, remembering he hadn't had an answer yet. "Baekhyun?" What was happening? Why couldn't he remember what he wanted to ask? He let out a noise in frustration. </p><p>Baekhyun didn't answer. Instead, he only screamed. Sehun listened to the noise of the chair as it clattered against the floor once more. Sehun groaned again. Why was Baekhyun so far away from him when Sehun really needed to tell him what was going on? Maybe he'd understand it. Baekhyun always knew how to make him understand, even when he felt like he really couldn't. </p><p>"STOP! Please <em>STOP!</em>" </p><p>Laughter. Loud laughter. Then another noise; almost like the sound of cutlery like when they were eating. Sehun's vision was blurring again, wanting to escape. His heart was beating too fast. He was so scared. Oh god, he was <em>so</em> scared. "Baekhyun. Baekhyun. <em>Baekhyun!" </em>His throat hurt. </p><p>"NO! STOP!" Baekhyun never sounded like this. He'd never screamed as loudly as he was now, while the tears kept coming. Devastating. Sehun was upset. It all needed to stop. "I'll... I... I'll D-DO... I'd DO <em>ANYTHING</em>"</p><p>"Don't worry, Baekhyunie," the man said, his voice somewhat soothing, "he won't feel a thing."</p><p>But Sehun did. It was sharp and he winced, then let out a pained groan. He hadn't been aware of a lot before, but now he could feel a sharp, thin line from his neck down his chest. It burned then, as it started to bleed. "Baekhyun." </p><p>"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"</p><p>But the man touched him again. His tool was back at his neck--at the other side--and he traced another line down his chest. It hurt again, but worse, because Sehun was fairly certain that this line had been a little deeper. He was so scared. "Baekhyun!"</p><p>"Ah, he's distressed," the man said, as he traced another line down his chest. This one wasn't as deep, but Sehun could feel how it split him open almost immediately. "I'm sorry, Baekhyun. I'd hoped I'd have messed him up enough for him not to feel anything anymore, but it seems like we're going to have to calm him down a little. Would you happen to know how?"</p><p>Baekhyun was begging now, and Sehun almost wanted to join in. This really hurt, and his body already felt sore. Couldn't it stop? He didn't want to bleed. He really didn't want to bleed. </p><p>Baekhyun was sobbing uncontrollably at this point, which really wasn't helping them. "Baekhyun," Sehun repeated. He tried to turn his head in order to to look at him, but Baekhyun wasn't looking back. Sehun didn't know why. He didn't know anything. </p><p>"He needs you, Baekhyun." Yeah. He did. He really needed him, because Sehun really didn't know how to handle this anymore. It hurt so much. And he was so, so, so...<em>scared</em>... </p><p>Suddenly his eyes shot open wide. The pain was suddenly overwhelming and his ears were ringing. His heart beat twice as fast as it had done before and he felt nauseous now, too. </p><p>At first he had no idea where this feeling was even coming from, but then he could feel how his stomach was slowly getting wet with something thick. Blood. More blood. He felt a little dizzy now, and the whole room went dark for a few seconds, or hours, because Sehun didn't know what time was like here. He didn't know much. He didn't know anything. And now he couldn't say Baekhyun's name anymore either. </p><p>He was so scared. </p><p>His eyes filled themselves with tears. He was so scared. It hurt so much. Everything hurt so much. </p><p>Worst of all was Baekhyun, whose screaming had become softer. Sehun's ears were ringing, probably because it had been so loud before. Now it was slowly fading. Kinda scary, but maybe also better. He hated all that noise, and he didn't want to continue listening to the sound of Baekhyun's crying, because it made him feel <em>so</em> upset and that wasn't the thing he wanted to feel right now. He already had to deal with all of the blood, when he didn't want to bleed. Why was he bleeding? </p><p>His head fell to the side--Baekhyun's side--because it was too difficult to keep it upright anymore. Something was moving inside of him and it was sharp, and it made the room around him disappear and it made his heart, which had previously been beating so fast, slow down a little bit. It was a little less uncomfortable, but not very calming either. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Why wasn't he here? Where had his face gone? </p><p>More blood. He was being ripped open. It hurt <em>so</em> much, but then it didn't. Where was Baekhyun? He couldn't hear his voice anymore. In fact, there wasn't a lot he could hear anymore. </p><p>Baekhyun's head was tilted up towards the ceiling and his chest was heaving. Then the man was behind him again. He looked into his eyes for a moment, but then he took a hold of the chair and shoved it a little closer in Sehun's direction. Closer. This was better. Baekhyun. Baekhyunie. Baekhyun. Ah, he loved him, he remembered that now. Good. Warm. </p><p>Without moving his arm, he reached out towards Baekhyun's face. He wiped his tears, even if they didn't actually disappear. He didn't understand how that was possible, but it was okay. They'd be okay. Baekhyun had said so, so it would be. He'd always been right about that before, so he would be now too. It'd be okay. </p><p>Even if Baekhyun was crying and even if Sehun didn't really understand what was going on, it'd be okay. He rarely understood, anyway. They'd laughed about that. Maybe they could do that now again. But hopefully before Baekhyun would disappear entirely, because that was starting to happen now. </p><p>"Sehun-ah," Baekhyun cried, even if Sehun had wiped his tears already. Maybe he'd cry a little longer, then, even if Sehun didn't want him to. Didn't matter. Sehun felt better now. Now that Baekhyun was here, and now that he wasn't scared anymore. It'd be okay. Really would be. After they'd slept. </p><p>Next to each other, in Sehun's bed. They were there now. And they were lying next to each other on their sides, and Baekhyun might fall asleep at some point too, but Sehun would fall asleep first. Soon. Because he was really tired, and everything hurt, but not as much anymore as it had before. It was just kinda dull now. He was just bleeding, but maybe that had stopped as well. He didn't know. He couldn't think. That was fine. </p><p>"Baekhyun." he said.</p><p>But then his throat felt tighter again. His voice hurt, even if he didn't really know how that was possible. He breathed in again, which was good, because it made everything feel so much lighter. It'd stop now. He'd sleep. And then everything would stop. </p><p>"Baekhyunie." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>